Carol Miller
Mom is one of the chief villains of the cartoon series Futurama - being a threatening and cunning opponent who owns a large portion of Mom Corp - a multi-billion dollar complex seeming to specialise in making robots. Personality Mom shows herself to the public as a sweet old woman who often stereotypes the image of a kind old grandmother - however when not in the public eye she is a malevolent old crone who with a deeply bitter, narcisstic personality and a tendency to abuse her three sons Walt, Larry and Igner - who act as fairly hopeless henchmen to her whim but also own very small amounts of Mom Corps, suggesting that she does hold some amount of love for them - or at the very least likes them enough to afford them a small amount of power. She will attend public outings and charity events in order to boost her public image but has very little respect for the people she claims to be helping, in fact she shows great contempt for them in private conversations with her sons. Bender's Game In Bender's Game, spaceship fuel started diminishing in quantity, which made prices go up. This caused Mom to hunt for all the Nibblonians to produce another type of spaceship fuel, which is dark matter as Nibblonians' wastes are dark matter. Planet Express leader Professor Farnsworth was against this and allied with Fry and Leela to recapture all the Nibblonians. Even so, Mom told Walt and Larry a secret about Igner (which was never said to the audience). Igner heard this and became upset, so he helped the Planet Express Crew secretly. Then, both Mom, her sons, and apparently the entire Planet Express Crew despite that the other crew members weren't there, had been teleported to the inside of the world into a reality by the game Dungeons and Dragons. All the characters had been transformed into something weird due to Bender's imagination creating the reality. Mom had the ability to turn into a dragon. Near the climax of the movie, Fry turns into a dragon as well and fights Mom to obtain the dark matter dice that controls the game players' paces. Fry and Mom defeat each other, reverting them back to human form and the battle becomes a tie. Zoidberg manages to roll the dark matter die, and both Mom's team and the Planet Expess team are sent back into Mom's headquarters. Mom, Walt, and Larry were about to shoot the Planet Express crew, but then Farnsworth requests to hug Igner. Mom agree, thinking the action is neutral, but it turns out that both Farnsworth and Igner have dark matter inside their bellies, and when the dark matter had touched, all the rest of it became worthless and unable to be made as spaceship fuel. Farnsworth comes up with the idea of using Nibblonians to drag spaceships. Relationships Mom has had an ill-fated romance with Professor Farnsworth - which is hinted as a reason of her bitterness, this relationship with Professor Farnsworth was later revealed to have resulted in Professor Farnsworth fathering Igner - although not confirmed it is assumed the other two sons are the children of Mom's other romance and ex-husband, Professor Wernstrom. Appearances Mom has made an appearance in many Futurama episodes, normally as the villain but sometimes as a mere cameo - she has also been in all four movies and was the main villain of the Futurama videogame. The only movie out of the four where Mom plays a major role is Bender's Game. Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Villainesses Category:Business Villains Category:Futurama Villains Category:Maternal Villains Category:Living Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Old Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Child-Abusers Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parents Category:Successful Villains Category:Singing Villains Category:Heroes Lover Category:Trash-Talking Villains Category:Tragic Villain Category:Spoiled Brats Category:On & Off Villains Category:Complete Monster Category:Villains with Uncontrollable Anger